Shift
by Eris Hav
Summary: Jam 1 malam. Ludwig berjalan di tengah malam bersalju, tak ada siapapun dalam pandangan. Ups, ralat. Tidak jauh darinya terlihat sesosok manusia yang tidak dia sadari sebelumnya. Namun, apakah sosok itu dapat disebut sebagai manusia? Jika iya, mengapa ia dapat berubah menjadi kucing?
1. Chapter 1

Jam 1 malam.

Salju yang menumpuk semakin tinggi. Ludwig baru saja selesai mengerjakan tugas kuliahnya di apartemen Kiku dan sekarang ia tengah berjalan menembus hujan salju, sesekali kakinya terperosok ke dalam tumpukan salju. Oh, dan jangan lupakan setiap kutukan yang mengisi keheningan malam setiap kali ia terperosok. Ludwig mendesah kalah. Ia tahu kalau ia seharusnya menerima tawaran Kiku untuk menginap di apartemennya tadi. Salahnya sendiri keras kepala di malam bersalju begini.

"Ve~ Kamu kasihan sekali."

Langkah Ludwig terhenti. Ia mengamati orang yang berada tidak jauh darinya itu dan mendapati seekor anak kucing yang terkulai lemah. Samar, Ludwig dapat melihat warna merah pada salju tempat kucing itu tergeletak. Orang itu berjongkok kemudian membelai anak kucing itu.

Orang itu menoleh ke kanan dan kiri, seperti hendak memastikan bahwa tidak ada orang di sekitarnya. Untung bagi Ludwig, keberadaannya disamarkan oleh bayangan dari bangunan tua di sampingnya. Orang itu sepertinya tidak menyadari kehadiran Ludwig.

"Aku akan menolongmu, gattino-chan!"

Dalam sekejap, asap tipis berwarna coklat kemerahan muncul di sekitar orang itu.

Untuk pertama kali dalam hidupnya, Ludwig tidak bisa mempercayai matanya.

Orang tersebut menghilang dan… menjadi seekor kucing?

Ludwig tidak bisa berhenti memikirkan kejadian itu.

Malam itu, sesampainya di apartemen Ludwig langsung melesat ke kamar. Ia meraih pena di meja belajarnya, duduk, kemudian menulis apa yang baru saja terjadi secara detail dalam buku haria-ehm, jurnalnya.

Orang itu. Orang itu merupakan inti dari masalah ini. Ludwig pun memutuskan untuk menulis ciri-ciri orang itu pada buku jurnalnya.

Rambut coklat kemerahan dengan sehelai rambut yang menjauhkan dirinya dari kumpulan rambut dan membentuk semacam lengkungan. Ia memutar ulang peristiwa itu dalam kepalanya. Orang itu tidak terlalu tinggi. 170 cm mungkin…?

Ludwig tersentak.

Mengapa… ia begitu peduli pada hal seperti ini? Hal apapun yang orang itu lakukan seharusnya bukan urusan Ludwig, bukan? Dengan mempedulikan hal seperti ini, Ludwig bisa saja menyeret dirinya ke dalam masalah yang lebih pelik dan rumit. Ia tentunya tidak menginginkan itu.

Ludwig mengusap wajahnya kasar. Ah, benar. Ia membiarkan hal tidak masuk akal itu membuat pertimbangannya keruh. Ini merupakan suatu kesalahan. Bisa saja peristiwa itu hanyalah khayalan Ludwig. Mungkin tanpa sadar Ludwig telah meminum sesuatu yang mengandung alkohol di apartemen Kiku. Atau mungkin dia hanya lelah. Malam-malam berjalan di hujan salju pasti akan berdampak pada tubuh dan pikiranmu. Mungkin dia hanya perlu istirahat.

Ludwig melempar penanya kemudian bangkit dan mengganti pakaiannya. Ludwig lantas membanting diri ke tempat tidur. Ia berbaring menatap langit-langit kamarnya. Meski Ludwig sudah sepakat dengan dirinya bahwa ia tidak akan mempedulikan hal itu, pikirannya mengulang kejadian tadi secara sukarela.

 _Ah, verdammt._ Ujarnya dalam hati.

Kelopak matanya mengatup, ia pun terlelap.


	2. Chapter 2

Ludwig adalah orang yang tegas, disiplin, terstruktur, dan rajin. Kentang, keju dan _wurst_ adalah makanan kesukaannya. Sekarang, ia tengah melanjutkan studinya di Universitas Hamburg. Ia tidak memiliki banyak teman namun mempunyai satu teman baik, Honda Kiku.

Kiku mengerti perangai teman baiknya. Jika kehidupan Ludwig adalah suatu ruangan, Ludwig akan berada di meja kerja dekat jendela, duduk sambil mengerjakan tugasnya. Buku-buku dan data-data mengenai mekanika kuantum, mekanika struktur, kalkulus, dan lain sebagainya tertata rapi di rak-rak buku yang berada pada barisan depan. Di sudut ruangan, terdapat rak buku hampa yang hanya terisi beberapa buku dan data mengenai cara berinteraksi dengan orang lain. Kiku, teman baiknya, duduk di kursi tamu yang rapat dengan dinding dan terletak agak jauh dari meja kerja Ludwig.

Kehidupan Ludwig hampir selalu konstan, hampir tidak ada perubahan. Jika ada perubahan pada ruangan itu, mungkin perubahannya hanyalah bertambahnya kuantitas buku teori-teori fisika atau bergantinya orang yang duduk di kusi tamu. Kurangnya kepekaan emosional terhadap orang-orang di sekitarnya serta kerutan yang setia hadir di antara kedua alisnya mungkin merupakan faktor utama mengapa orang yang pernah hadir di ruangan itu sangat sedikit.

Yaah, mau bagaimana lagi. Mungkin memang Ludwig terlahir begitu.

Meski demikian, Ludwig adalah orang yang baik.

Kiku tahu itu.

* * *

"Apa kau tidak apa, Ludwig-san?" tanya Kiku. Kiku memang bukan seorang peramal, tapi karena telah berteman baik dengan Ludwig selama hampir tiga tahun, ia bisa merasakan bahwa ada sesuatu yang mengganggu teman baiknya itu.

"Aku tidak apa-apa."

"Apakah Ludwig-san yakin?"

" _Ja_." Kiku menatap wajah Ludwig, kemudian menghela nafas.

"Baiklah, tapi jika ternyata memang ada yang mengganggu Ludwig-san, mungkin seorang dokter dapat membantu. Aku harap Ludwig-san menjaga kesehatannya. Ujian akhir akan dimulai dua bulan lagi." Kiku menyodorkan dua kartu nama. Kartu nama yang satu merupakan kartu nama seorang dokter umum yang cukup handal, sedangkan yang lainnya merupakan kartu nama seorang neurologis. Keduanya berada di kantor yang sama, rupanya.

"Aku tidak apa-apa Kiku. Terima kasih atas perhatianmu, tapi aku benar-benar tidak apa-apa. Ini hanya… sebuah masalah kecil." Ludwig menolak kartu yang disodorkan oleh Kiku.

Kiku terdiam sejanak, berpikir.

"Hmm, mungkinkah ini ada kaitannya dengan malam sewaktu Ludwig-san selesai mengerjakan tugas di tempatku?" Mata Ludwig melebar, mengapa tebakan Kiku sangat jitu?

"B-bisa dibilang begitu, mungkin… Tapi, ini bukan masalah besar hanya… Aku punya pertanyaan."

"Apa itu, Ludwig-san?"

"Apakah sewaktu mengerjakan tugas di rumahmu, aku kelepasan minum bir? A-atau makanan dan minuman yang berkadar alkohol tinggi?"

"Tidak."

"Apa kau yakin?"

"Sangat."

"Berarti… sepertinya aku hanya perlu istirahat." Kiku menatap wajah temannya itu selama beberapa saat. Sebenarnya Kiku tidak ingin membiarkan topik ini berlalu begitu saja, ia khawatir akan temannya dan ingin membantu. Namun, Kiku dapat melihat bahwa Ludwig sangat tidak nyaman dengan ini, jadi dia memutusukan untuk menyudahi perbincangan.

"Baiklah, aku harap masalahmu dapat terselesaikan dengan segera, Ludwig-san."

"Aku harap juga begitu. Terima kasih, Kiku."

"Kapanpun kau membutuhkanku, Ludwig-san."


End file.
